Roses & Thorns
by SaphireWaves
Summary: My thoughts went back to Taniguchi's question. His question was about Haruhi and I dating. Why do I put up with Haruhi Suzumiya? What do I do it for? Kyon/Haruhi Oneshot


It's needless to say that Haruhi Suzumiya stood out. Once she opened her mouth, you knew she wasn't a normal girl. She's loud, eccentric, and a big pain in the ass. She'll go on about searching for the supernatural and things of that nature. At times, I'm questioned why the heck I'm dating her.

You heard me correctly. I am dating Haruhi Suzumiya.

How we got to this point is hard to explain. A lot of club activities had eventually brought us together. I can't even believe I fell for her. I'm not dating her to keep the universe stable or because Nagato told me so. I'm dating her because I actually really like her. Cue the gasps and expressions of shock from you readers.

The day after the night we became a couple, no one had seemed to notice. We acted as we've always had. It seemed nothing had changed between us at all. It wasn't until Haruhi had come up to me in the hall and asked to go downtown with me after school. Taniguchi had heard her request. Acting as he always did, he made a joke.

"You guys going on a date?"

Haruhi, being bluntly honest, replied. "Yeah. We're boyfriend and girlfriend now. Is there a problem with that?"

Taniguchi showed surprise at her response. He didn't seem sure whether to take it as a fact or not. He turned to me. I sighed and nodded. Taniguchi's eyes widened. He ran down the halls spreading the news of our relationship status. Haruhi seemed a bit amused by his reaction, but she continued on with her day.

The whole school had seemed to be in a mix of surprise and not-so-surprise. From what I could tell, they had expected us to go out eventually but were still in shock that it actually became reality. When Haruhi and I walked down the halls together, people would look at us. I'm pretty sure they are thinking:

"Are those two _really_ going out?"

We haven't done anything that seems couple-like to them. In class, Haruhi would talk to me a bit longer than usual. In the clubroom, she'd always pair us up on activities. On dates, we'd usually search for aliens and have lunch together. When we'd walk down the hall, we didn't hold hands. We've never hugged. We've haven't kissed as of yet (that one in the dream doesn't count).

Since I mentioned the club, the brigade took it quite well. Koizumi smiled his all-knowing grin as usual. Asahina seemed surprised and a bit disappointed. Nagato stared blankly and said nothing. Their reactions could never beat Taniguchi's.

Today, after class ended, Haruhi tugged on my collar. I turned around to listen to her request. It was our one year anniversary as a couple, so I expected she wanted to do something.

"We're going out tonight at seven. Don't be late or there's a penalty!" she said sternly. "And don't where that ugly striped shirt! You look hideous in it."

"It's my favorite shirt," I told her.

"Burn it," Haruhi said indifferently. "We're taking your car this time."

"What about your car?"

"It's being repaired. You're still paying for it. It's entirely your fault that it's being repaired in the first place!"

"You were the one driving!"

"You were the one distracting me!" Haruhi yelled. "Just don't be late."

Haruhi stood up from her desk and left the classroom. I sighed, still wondering how it was my fault we got in that minor accident. I stood up and started heading out of the classroom. Taniguchi stopped me before I could make my out the door.

"How the hell can you be dating _it_?" Taniguchi said, disgusted. "She's hot and smart, but that's all she's got to her. I don't see how you can stand being around her. Do you guys at least kiss a lot?""

I shook my head. "We haven't."

"Did you get any of _that_? You know, you and her all alone with a bed."

"You're disgusting. And no."

"Then why are you with her? She doesn't seem to be treating you any better than before. In fact, it looks like she's even more demanding and rude to you. Why the hell do you stay with her?" Taniguchi asked. "What do you do it for?

I shrugged. In reality, I knew why I'm still with her. I just didn't want to say it out loud.

When I went to her house that night to pick up for our date, she immediately started to complain about me being late. I had expected this would happen. She also yelled at me for wearing my striped shirt. Hey, it's my favorite.

"I told you to burn that shirt, Kyon! Burn it and throw away the ashes!" she exclaimed. "What's just as bad is that you're late! I told you seven. It's seven-thirty. Idiot."

I sighed and then took out my secret weapon. I moved my hand toward her. In my hand was a bouquet of roses. Haruhi became quiet. Her face showed surprise. Her cheeks turned slightly red. I smiled, proud that it worked.

"Happy one year anniversary."

Haruhi fidgeted and stammered. She took the bouquet into her hands, looking at it. She seemed to be trying to find the words to say. Thank you perhaps? She turned her head to the side, refusing to look at me.

"There are thorns. I hate thorns. If you're going to get me roses, get rid of the thorns," she mumbled.

I sighed at the fact she still had a complaint. She quickly went into her house to put the roses in a vase. I stepped inside, following her into the kitchen. She took out a glass vase and filled it up with water. She then placed the roses in.

My thoughts went back to Taniguchi's question. His question was about Haruhi and I dating. Why do I put up with Haruhi Suzumiya? What do I do it for?

Haruhi placed the vase on the kitchen table. She tried to hide it, but I could see the neutral expression on her face turn into a sweet, warm smile as she looked at the roses.

Taniguchi, that's what I do it all for.

* * *

**A/N**: Inspired by "She's Killing Me" by A Rocket to the Moon. I so wanted to include the part where the singer says something like he kicks her out of the car and leaves a trail of roses back to their home and makes her follow them to get back XD But that doesn't fit here.


End file.
